Royai: A Love Story
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai. Watch as everything goes down, with a NEW character! Yes, that's right, the Fullmetal Alchemist timeline, with a new character that my genius brain thought of. Rated M to be safe.
1. New Girl

Alright, I wanted to make a story of Fullmetal Alchemist, with a **new **character. And with my favorite thing: Royai! (This mostly involves Roy and Riza instead of Ed and Al) So anyways, I will keep writing _Royai: Love Slave_, _Royai: Vampires, _and _Royai: Just a Dream_. So without a further-a-do, please read! (This does go throughout the entire (or most)-well I don't know if I'll go through the manga or the first anime, but it'll go through one of them).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters except one of them (the one I created). I also do own my plot, so don't steal or I'll freakin' sue you.**(LOL)

* * *

Chapter 1  
New Girl

Ed walked down the street with Al who was chattering away about a kitten he had found. Ed, choosing to ignore him, spotted two low-ranking officers beside a taped off scene. Curious, Ed hurried down the street, making Alphonse chase after the blonde teenager.

"Hey what's going on here?" Ed asked.

"Sorry, that's classified information kid."

"Yeah, you're too young."

"WHO YOU CALLING YOUNG! I'M NOT SHORT! OR A SHRIMP! STOP CALLING ME A MIDGET!" Ed shouted, ready to beat down on the officers.

"We didn't say that!" the black-haired one protested.

"WELL, YOU'D BETTER FREAKIN' APOLOGIZE! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

"You? Don't you mean your brother, here?"

"NO ME!" Ed screamed, pulling out the silver pocketwatch.

"I'm sorry, sir!" the both saluted simutaneoulsy. "Please forgive us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me already!"

"Of course!" the blonde one now said. "There was a murder scene. Real gory, blood everywhere. I'm glad I didn't see the whole scene."

"Yes, there were probably swords involved. We don't know the identity of the victim, only that its male. The body was mangled up pretty bad."

"Are there any suspects?"

"Well, no. The bodies haven't been this mangled since Barry the Chopper, but he's executed. Besides, as you're aware, he murdered women."

Ed was puzzled, but went on anyways. Mustang probably knew more about the murders, and since he had to report to the tight-lipped bastartd, he might as well ask him.

"Brother, how mangled up were Barry the Chopper's victims anyways?" Al asked. Ed shivered, images of a murdered mother stained his mind.

"Forget it, Al." Ed commanded. Al never asked again, but groaned as rain started to pour down from the heavens.

"Here we go, going to see Colonel Mustang." Ed grumbled.

"You don't want to meet him?"

"Of course not, Al! Colonel sarcasm is just going to make fun!" Ed fumed. "Where's Ed, oh there he is! I couldn't see him over the pile of paperwork!" Ed said, sarcasm coating his voice.

"Al, what are you doing?" Ed asked, now turning around, finding Al crouched towards the gate.

"N-nothing!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What was that?"

* * *

"P-please, spare me!" the man asked.

"You think I'll let **you** live? Don't make me laugh!" a demonic voice echoed. A sword wielding hand was shown in the light, blood coating the silver blade. The man coughed the same material up, almost choking.

"I'm begging you!"

"FORGET IT!" The sword silently moved, but decapitated the man. Blood spurted from the man's now headless body. A transmutation took place, and instead of a human, now stood a wolf-like creature. It had black fur, and was about the size of a regular wolf. Its eye's sclearas were black instead of white, and the irises were a pale gold. The transmutated creature pounced, ripping the body up without mercy. The blood spread across the tougne of the changed human, and it backed off. Turning around it changed back into its original form, and walked down the darkened sewers.

* * *

"What is it, Lt. Breda?"

"Watch out, its going to get you!" Breada shouted.

Riza looked down and saw a small Shiba Inu pup wagging its small tale. It was black and white, and showed interest in the group that it had found.

"What is this?" Riza asked.

"It is a dog, ma'am. Known as a canine . . ."

"I didn't mean that technical, Falman. You need to loosen up."

"Of course, Lt. I need to work on that."

"Sorry!" Feury apologized. "I just saw him in the streets alone, and he looked so helpless." he explained. "I can't keep him in the dorms either."

"Well the office is no place for pups MSG Feury."

"I'm sorry."

"But, I'l wait until you find an owner."

"Okay! I was wondering if any of you higher-ups could take care of him."

"No me. I live in the dorms, too." Falman announced.

"There ain't no way I'm taking care of **that**." Breda announced.

"I'll take him." Havoc offered.

"Really, Lt. Havoc?"

"Sure." he said, taking the pup. "I heard these guys made good stir fry." All officers looked astonished and Havoc noted the pup was not in his possession anymore. He saw Riza hand him to Feury.

"Let's try to find a better home for him."

"I was just kidding . . ." The door opened and Ed and Al's heads popped in.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, you two!" Just then a cat's mew was heard.

"Excuse us . . ." Ed muttered, seeing that the pup's ears were perked.

"Edward, you have a report to fill out."

"Yes ma'am. I'll head to the Colonel right now."

* * *

After an incident with Al and a cat, Ed was sitting in Roy's office. Most things were already talked about, but Ed had one more question . . .

"Colonel?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard about the murders." Roy hesitated, but it was so slight Ed didn't notice.

"Yes."

"Do you know any suspects?"

"No."

_You son of a bitching liar!_, Ed thought. "Alright."

Roy watched Ed walk out the door, relieved he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Riza appeared within seconds.

"Sir?"

"You-know-who has awakened."

"I know sir." she answered. "The murders were similar to the others."

"I was wondering when it was going to happen."

"We'll have to make a kill, to put in senses."

"Yep."

"We'd better hurry, you know how cranky **it** gets."

"Yeah." he sighed. "We have to make sure Ed and Al never find out anymore."

"Of course sir."

* * *

Ed stormed out, Al following close behind.

"Brother, slow down!"

"That dumb ass never tells me anything!" Ed suddenly bumped into someone making him fall.

"Ouch!" a girl's voice rang. Ed looked up and saw a girl about fourteen. Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, and she was wearing a white dress.

"I apologize for my brother." Al said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Who are you?"

"I don't know."

. . .

"How do you not know?"

"I remember being on a cold floor then I got up and had a feeling to come near here." she said, her face blank.

"Uhhh . . . okay."

"Why don't you come with us?" Al offered. The girl hesitated, but nodded.

They walked down the wet street back down to a rented motel, more mysteries ahead of them.

* * *

Who's the murderer? Who's the girl? Who's Roy and Riza talking about? Am I human?

Please review!

Hawkeye-Fan-101


	2. Kiche?

Second chapter, can't you wait until you see what I've got for you! Especially Royai fans!

JOIN THE MSA. Do it, I command you! LOL XD

Anyways, enjoy the following chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I do own my plot, however, so don't steal.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
Kiche

"So you really don't remember anything?" Ed asked.

"Nothing," the girl replied. "And I have this feeling that this has happened before, me not knowing anything."

"Okay, well come on, we'll see if we can do anything," Al said. Footsteps, barely audible, were beginning to be heard.

"Yo, give me your money and no one gets hurt." a voice hissed. The Elrics and the girl jumped at the sudden words and whorled around to find a knife holding man.

_Of course, just when we had to see Mustang again!_ Ed almost screamed. _I hate that jackass, obvious lying, mother-fucking womanizer!_

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you! But you're not getting anything!"

"Oh, really?" The man lunged, almost hitting Ed who backed away in time. Alphonse did the same; however, the girl was too late. "Idiots, now what are you gonna do without your girlfriend?"

"She's not either of our girlfriends, but that doesn't matter. Give her back!" Al demanded.

"Give me the money!"

"Okay, fine. Just promise you'll let her go."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed took his wallet and gently tossed it to him. The man picked it up, observing the contents of the leather pouch. He then immediately threw the blonde girl against the wall, taking the long knife and puncturing her stomach. She let out a pain-filled gasp, blood now gushing out of her body.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ed screamed. "I gave you my money!"

"Bullshit! No kid has that much money, it's all counterfeit."

"Son of a-, I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Ed, about to shout again, heard a savage inhuman noise. It emanated from what was thought to be the lifeless body of the girl, and know the body began to twitch. The girl lifted her head, an almost evil smile smeared across her lips.

"It's about damn time . . ." she growled. She grabbed the bloody knife, jerking it out of her body. The wound soon closed up, with a light blue flash. The man stumbled backwards as she walked towards him. Her outfit began to change, the white dress turning black and receding until she was wearing a black tank top and black shorts. Her dress shoes quickly changed into something that resembled tennis shoes, but sleeker. And as Ed quickly realized, it was all done by alchemy. "I guess you're the bastard that fully woke my soul up?"

"I-I suppose so . . ." he stammered.

"The name's Kiche. And I'm going to kill you, get used to it." She spread her arms out wide; the concrete was transmutated into two swords that levitated into her hands.

_She didn't use a transmutation circle!_ Ed thought. _Hell, she didn't clap her hands together!_

She took one sword, running it through his abdomen, the other through his head. Burying it deep into his brain, she pushed all the way through, killing the man. He fell down, but she became quickly interested into the Elrics.

"You sons of a bitch." she muttered. "How dare you define my law? You're going to pay."

"W-what law?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Fullmetal _RUN_!" a voice shouted. Ed turned to see Roy and Riza sprinting towards them. "You can't beat her, let me handle this!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Roy, Riza, long time no see." Kiche greeted. Ed's jaw dropped, how did this girl know them?

"Kiche, you can't kill them!" Riza gasped after the exercise.

"Why the fuck can't I?" Kiche sneered.

"Because they're of use to you _and_ me." Roy said. "I'll explain it later."

"Wait a damn minute, how in the hell do you guys know each other."

"Fullmetal, you wanted to know the murderer?"

"Yeah?"

"You're looking at her."

"So explain this all to me." Ed commanded.

"Alright. It's plain and simple." Kiche declared. "I am the truth seeker of this world."

Ed's heart stopped pounding. She didn't just say-

"What's the truth seeker?" Feury asked, now that everyone was at the office, Roy decided everyone he trusted should know.

"The truth seeker was the first alchemist to ever exist. Kiche discovered alchemy about- how long ago?" Roy asked.

"I lost count, about, four thousand years ago?"

"FOUR THOUSAND?" Havoc shouted. "HOW THE HELL- so I guess people were short back then!"

"NO, I'm regular sized. My body is that of a fourteen-year-old. I discovered alchemy when I was fourteen. Well that was the first time the gate of truth opened up. So, nonetheless, I was sucked up into it. I saw the _whole_ thing. The "truth" all of it. When I went back out, half of my soul left me."

"So, how're you alive?" Falman asked.

"Well, that's when, my guidest gave me half of a soul back. That's why I'm not totally human."

"Then what are you?"

"Well, I'm half human, but also half shinigami."

"Sh-shinigami?" Breda shook.

"What's the matter?"

"A shinigami is a _god of death_."

"A g-god of d-death?" Feury chattered.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Mustang, you and Hawkeye married yet?" Roy did a spit-take with his coffee and Riza nearly dropped the tray she was holding. "I'll take that as a no."

"Let's not get of topic!" Ed intervened. "I want to know something- is the philosopher's stone real?"

"Yep, the legend is true."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but there's no way in hell I'm going to tell you about it."

"Why not?"

"One is that you guys performed human transmutation, which I despise you for. My science was not created to disrupt the flow of life. Two, the philosopher's stone is off limits to you bastards." She sneered. She took another sip of her coffee, letting the liquid run down her throat.

"I have a question." Falman declared. "You saw the truth. Is there anything else you had to give up, other than half of your soul?"

"Well, that half that I lost is the half that gives 'good feelings'. Like happiness and all that dandies. Well, I can only feel pain, anger, grief, depression, blah, blah, blah. You get the point."

"So you're going to let the Elrics live?"

"I wasn't supposed to finish them off."

"Who was?" Ed asked.

"Come on, Fullmetal. Did ya believe Mustang happened to hear of a gifted alchemist?" Ed's heart stopped, and his head turned to Roy who was looking into his cup.

"You weren't trying to find another alchemist . . . You were there to **kill** us?" Ed breathed.

"It's true I was supposed to execute you and Alphonse, but I didn't. And that's that," He replied.

"No it isn't!" Alphonse shouted. "Colonel, you were going to kill two kids!"

"I was going to kill two humans who defied the very science they live by. I was going to kill two idiots who tried to play as a god. I was going to kill you, but thankfully for you, I did not." Roy growled.

"Colonel." Riza said. He turned, seeing the 'be easy on them' look in her eyes. He snorted, looking towards Kiche.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Kiche, what's up anyways? Why have you awakened?"

"Later Mustang, not with everyone else around." She muttered. "What we need to do now is to get you to seduce Riza."

"Kiche, pay attention!" Roy groaned.

"Because, Mustang! **They're** getting ready."

* * *

Okay, chapter is done.

Roy: Why the hell did you have to create Kiche?

Kiche: Why, I thought you liked me anyways.

Roy: I do, just not with you trying to do all of this . . . look at the next chapter! She-

Riza: Colonel! Quiet!

Me: Yeah, really. *Sighs*

Kiche: Review or we'll meet up tonight!

Me: Relax, she can't do anything. She's only in my head. *Becomes dizzy.*

Riza: What's wrong?

Me: The voices in my head are speaking Spanish! I DON'T KNOW SPANISH!

Thanks, Hwkeye-Fan-101


	3. Memories Pt 1

Hey, here's the chapter.

I can't wait for you to read it, it's kinda short, but that's because I split this chapter into two sections. So you'll see the next one, as soon as I update the other stories. I'm trying to start a cycle, the next update is Royai: Seduction. So yeah, can't wait.

Kiche: I'm hardly in this one.

Me: It's mostly for Roy and Riza ^_^'

Ed: You? I'm not even in it!

Kiche: No dip sherlock, no one likes you!

Me: Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Memories Pt. 1

Roy sat at his office, once again signing documents. The pen sloppily writing his name. After a certain, unimportant document, he groaned and hit his head on the table.

Kiche walked in, eating an apple, and paused at the scene before her.

"Is he dead?" Kiche asked, looking towards Riza.

"No, just lazy," she replied.

"Mustang, you're the same as ever."

"Shut up," Roy grumbled. Kiche grinned, taking a bite from the hard fruit. She lifted his head by the man's hair.

"Damn, you don't look good at all. I think you need a nap, don't you think Riza?" Riza narrowed her eyes, but realized that Roy wasn't acting. His eyes were darkly circled, and his face white.

"Colonel, maybe you do need some sleep," Riza commeneted.

"I'm fine, Hawkeye. I can do my work," Roy said, determined. He looked down at one of the documents, then the words ran together, and the room started to spin. "Actually, I don't feel so good . . ."

"Would you like to sleep in the bunks?"

"Yes, please." He got up, but stumbled, and Kiche (who wasn't very tall) had to catch him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Riza supported her superior, and both made their way to the male bunk room. Riza found one that was free, and helped him into it. The room wasn't very big, about the size of a medium closet. It only fit the bed, and Roy.

"Sir, I'll get you later, alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he mumbled. She shut the door, switing the sign from "Open" to "Taken". He relaxed, turning his body towards the bed. He took off the heavy black boots, and the military jacket. He then proceeded to climb onto the matress, He tangled himself in the sheets, sighing. Finally . . . some sleep.

* * *

"_Thank you again, Mr. Mustang," she said._

"_It was nothing, you and your father did a lot for me."_

"_But you didn't have to . . ."_

"_I told you, it was nothing." Roy smiled, letting her open the door to her new apartment. _

"_So . . . you're going into the military, as a state alchemist."_

" _. . . yeah . . ."_

"_I see," she whispered, turning arouond. "Please, like I said before, take care of yourself."_

"_I will," he replied, softly. Unnoticed to them, they were getting gradually closer._

"_Will I hear from you again?"_

"_Of course, I wouldn't just abandon you," he murmured. _

"_I know . . ." Their lips finally met, Roy wrapped his arms around her. She did the same, around his neck. They parted, looking into each other's eyes. "Mr. . . ."_

"_Shh . . . it's Roy," he breathed, placing a thumb on her lips. He let it slide over the thin flesh, watching her lower lip tremble. His lips pressed hers in a passionate, fiery need. _

"_Roy, not here," she said, her soft, ragged breath skimming his face._

"_Fine." He took her into his arms, and carried her into her bedroom, closing the door behind them._

_That night they had made love. He remembered, dreamed every detail. How her body shivered near his, her whispering his name, how she ran her hands through his cold black hair. And how he was so easily aroused by her looks, personality, anything that was her. In the dim light, he didn't see the tattoo that was so neatly laced over her back, the thing she'd let him study from tomorrow. And he would leave, his upmost regret, to leave her alone after taking her innocence. _

* * *

He awoke in a start, at first wondering where he was. As he studied the small room, he relaxed, realizing he was still at work. And then his face scrunched up . . . yep, work. His rough hand covered his face, reflecting the dream, no, memory. After they had met up in the Ishval war, everything seemed to go back to normal, or what you call or normal. They never metioned the intimate moment, not to each other, hell, not hardly in their thoughts. He always blamed himself, taking her innocence, taking the knowledge of flame alchemy, and leaving.

Yes, it was true. He wanted to come back, he had planned to go and see her after the war. But the plan was shattered when they met on the bloody battlefield, and he hadn't known what to say. He didn't expect to see her there, he had wanted to take the time beforehand to figure his talk with her, back at her apartment. (If she was still living there, that is.)

He got up, sighing, and put his boots and blue jacket back on. The colonel decided to forget the thought now, and go back to work.

* * *

Okay, chapter done. Here it is, and thank you for sticking with me.

Next chapter . . . _Memories Pt. 2_. Good stuff.

Review!

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	4. Memories Pt 2

Yo! Okay, I know it's been a long time, but things are cracking down. We have more tests, more things going on. Buuuuuuuuuuuut, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Roy: 'Bout damn time

Ed: Yup

Roy: When did you get here

Ed: I've been here

Roy: Right, you were just so short we couldn't see you.

Ed: I HATE YOU

* * *

Chapter 4  
Memories Pt. 2

Roy walked back into the office, in a much better physical condition. He sat down at his desk and actually started to get to work. Kiche, who had just punched Havoc when he let out a sexual joke about women, raised her brow at his actions. The man was working, despite his usual lazy actions.

"Sleep well?" she finally asked. He looked up.

"Yeah," he said, nodding and getting back to his paper work.

"What's got you in a working mood?" He lazily shrugged.

"Nothing in particular."

"That's a lie, you know I can tell when someone lies."

He sighed. Kiche was difficult to handle, she was smart, cunning, and strong physically and mentally. He knew that she'd soon drag the answer out of him. It would save him a lot of time and trouble . . .

"I just felt that, since I was asleep most of the day, I'd get more work done. You know, as a thanks to Hawkeye," he explained, his eyes focused away on an unimportant plant.

"I see, I see . . ." she chuckled, and his eyes darted and narrowed at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He snorted and continued signing papers. The four men subordinates, who had been listening, looked at each other and grinned simultaneously. Roy sighed, looking at the time, but seemed to mentally slap himself and got back to work. But the ticking of the clock irritated him so much he wanted to smash it. It was then that Riza walked in, her back straight and strides confident.

"Hmm? Sir, you're awake and I didn't even have to go get you. Why's that?"

"I just woke up and got up."

"Hmm . . . well, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." She raised her brow, but he didn't notice, his head still down to read the documents.

"Sir, you're doing your work without me telling you."

"Yeah! I know! And I'd be able to get some done if you'd all leave me alone!" he shouted. The room seemed to go dead silent, and Roy was instantly sorry for his outburst and he sighed. "I apologize Lieutenant, I didn't mean to shout. Kiche was just gnawing my nerves raw, and I took it out on you."

"It's fine, sir," she replied, smiling her appreciation of the apology. She knew how Kiche could get, how she could bother you until you exploded. But her smile faltered unusually, and she turned and sat down to work. The others began their tasks as well.

Riza, however, was not doing much work. She stared down at the papers but did not read. She bit her lower lip, trying to concentrate, but her mind wouldn't allow it. She hadn't felt good all day, but now it seemed to be getting worse. She felt sweat cover the skin of her face, arms, and torso. She closed her eyes at the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Riza, you okay?" Kiche asked, noting her appearance. All men looked up, including the Colonel.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she replied. But of course, Kiche could tell she was lying. She looked at Roy and shook her head as if to say _"She's lying, something's very wrong."_ His eyes darted back to Riza and he got up, walking toward her.

"Lieutenant, I order you to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, sir." He walked up to her, she was still looking down at the papers.

"Look at me."

"Sir, I-"

"Look at me, Hawkeye!" Her head snapped up, and he felt his heart sink. Her eyes were red and feverish, he could see a light sheet of sweat glisten on her face. "Lieutenant, something's wrong, you need to go down to the infirmary."

"Sir, I'm perfect fine," she retorted, trying to get her bangs to stop sticking to her forehead.

"No you're not," he seethed. She was to damn stubborn. He felt her forehead with his rough hand and he wish he hadn't. Her skin was cold and clammy, and his heart raced.

"Master Sargent, call the infirmary. Tell them there's an absolute emergency and to send someone up here. Now."

"Yes, sir," Feury replied hastily, nearly sprinting towards the phone.

"Breda, call a bus."

"S-sir?"

"You heard me, call an ambulance. I need a nurse up here to take care of the Lieutenant until the paramedics arrive. But that's ruined if you don't call them now!."

"Of course sir!" Breda replied.

"Sir, is this really necessary?" Riza snapped.

"Come, you need to lie down," he insisted, ignoring her question.

"No!"

"That's an order, Hawkeye."

"One that I will not follow!" He groaned, she was agitating him. But she was sick, and he'd have to be patient.

"Listen, if the paramedics say you're healthy, then you can go back to work. Until then, just lie down, okay?" She bit her lower lip but nodded in agreement. He offered his hand and she took it. She got up, then to everyone's shock, she blacked out. Roy caught her, hurriedly putting her on the couch. "Dammit! Where the hell is that nurse?" he shouted.

"She s-said that she was c-coming now!" Feury answered.

"Not fast enough!"

"Yeah, Eastern Command's building . . . NO THIS ISN'T A JOKE! . . . I'm military, I have no games to play, just send a damn ambulance . . . No, I'm not kidding! . . . If she dies, my superior will have your jobs, house, car, anything and everything you have! . . . That's what I thought," Breda growled. He hung up. "They're coming."

"What the hell was that all about?" Havoc asked.

"Dumb ass 911 lady."  
"Oh."

Riza's breath was ragged now, and more sweat accumulated. She rolled uncomfortably on the couch, mumbling things and, every once in a while, crying out.

_This can't be happening,_ Roy thought. _Not Riza, not now! Please Riza, hang in there . . ._

A nurse nonchalantly walked in, yawning something that sounded like "What do you want?" And in that instant Roy wanted to hit her, but he didn't.

"Where the hell have you been, you're office is just down the hall!" he shouted. She looked annoyed.

"Then why didn't you come down and get me?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" he snarled. "Get over here and help us! If she dies, so help me, I'll make you're life a living hell." She rolled her eyes at this, and walked over.

"She's faking."

"What?" they all shouted at once.

"She's faking," she repeated, yawning.

"No she's not!" Feury insisted.

"Yes, she is. She's trying to get out of work."

"You idiot! It's Lt. Hawkeye, she may be the only one who doesn't slack off in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me when she stops acting so child-like."

"You're a lonely bitch aren't you?" Kiche spoke. "No one to care about you, you go home and sit all alone. One day, you'll be the lady with thirty cats in her apartment. Never getting married, never having children, and dying all alone. But you know that, don't you? So you like to make people's lives miserable. You sicken me, get that ugly, stupid face out of here before I kick it out!" Everyone stared at Kiche for awhile, then looked back at the nurse, whose mouth was open, as if to speak. But no words came out. "That's what I thought."  
The nurse turned and walked out, Riza still in complete agony. She moved on the couch, still sweating and mumbling.

All of a sudden, two peaceful, polite paramedics came in. They instantly noticed Riza, and brought the gurney in. They picked her up and laid her on it, both hurrying and rolling her down the hallway. Roy followed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure. I want to say post traumatic stress. But nothing's traumatic has happened, has there?"

"No, she was just working on her paperwork, and she didn't look well. So, I tried to bring her over to the couch, but when she got up she blacked out."

"I'm not sure what's going on, some sort of fever I suppose. Who are you?"

"Her superior, and a long time friend. I'm Colonel Mustang."

"Well, Colonel, are you coming with us or not? Do you want to make her medical conditions or do you want us to handle it?"

"H-huh?"

"Will your superiors mind if you go?"

"No, I'm sure they'd understand."

"Good, I'll explain on the way." They put Riza in the ambulance first, then the three jumped in as well. One drove, the other explained to Roy about Riza's near future.

"Usually, family will make these decisions. However, I'm guessing she doesn't have any. Since she can't make decisions now, we need someone else too. Normally, we let someone from the hospital help make her decisions. However, since the country is under military rule, Fuhrer Bradley ordered that, if there is no family, superiors can make medical decisions for they're subordinates. Is that you want to do?"

"Yes, most definitely," he said. He'd feel much better if he knew what was going on with Riza, and consulted before they did anything.

"Alright, now I can't say what's wrong. But I'm sure Dr. Knox will know."

"Knox? He's working at the hospital now?"

"Yes, why? You know him?"

"Yeah . . . we're old war buddies."

"Oh, Ishval . . ."

"Yeah." He looked at Riza's face, tense and in misery.

_Hang in there, please hang in there . . ._

* * *

"_W-where am I?" she said aloud. She was surrounded by darkness, silence. She looked forward and there was her. A younger version of her, she was sixteen. She reached out, and touched the reflection, which rippled like clear water. Then there she was, again a younger version. But when she was in Ishval. She suddenly felt sick and hit the reflection so that it rippled away again. "What's going on?"_

_She suddenly was lurched forward, into the clear, reflecting water. Which turned out to be a thin wall of water. She was in her house, the house she lived in as a child. She shook her head, looking for a way out. She saw her child-self reading a book on the couch, and the room seemed to grow smaller. She closed her eyes tight, almost feeling the walls closing in on her._

_And then, she was not there. She was on a battle field, the one in Ishval. She now wished she was back into her old house. She could hear screams, cries of children. She closed her eyes tight, but could not escape the gore and horror that unraveled before her. She saw the Earth drink the blood that had been spilled, children with charred limbs and faces, adults with bullet holes in their heads. She looked further up, an Ishvalan child was crying. She grit her teeth, angry that the poor child was left alone. She started to look back down, but a close gunshot cracked like thunder and she looked back up in time to see the child falling down, a swift kill from a sniper. And she felt like retching, for somewhere deep inside of her, she knew it had been her that had pulled the trigger. _

"_Stop it! Please!" she screamed, calling out to no one in particular. And she was now near a fire. Within her unit_

"_Forgive me! I have taken too many lives!" The shout was from Trule, a cadet. All members snapped their heads up in time to see him pressed against the fort wall and put the gun to his temple and shoot. His lifeless body slumped to the ground, and all members of the unit didn't move. It was then that another unit rushed in to theirs. Words of "Not again . . ." and "Damn, poor guy" were whispered. Her unit still didn't go to help their dead comrade, they were in shock. Instead, the other unit drug his body away and two others who seemed were reacting worse than the others. _

"_Hawkeye . . ." It was Roy._

"_I can't . . ."  
_

_"Hawkeye, it's alright." His voice was a soothing whisper._

"_Please, get me out of this hell!"  
_

_"I'm here . . ."_

* * *

She awoke in the hospital bed, pinned down. She was still sweating, breathing hard. But she didn't notice this, for her commanding officer had her held down onto the bed.

"It's okay, Lieutenant," he murmured. "They're only nightmares."

"C-colonel?" He got up, realizing she was awake now. There was a silence between them.

"Nightmares?"  
"

You could say that." Another silence.

"Ishval?" She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. He frowned. "It's okay, Hawkeye. It's not your fault."

"I'm a human being, I had a choice."

"It was war, you followed orders," he insisted. She shook her head, but didn't say anything. "You need more sleep."

". . . Fine." She snuggled up and closed her eyes, drifting into another sleep. He sat back down and sighed.

* * *

"Mm?" Roy mumbled, feeling something skim his face. He woke up, instantly looking at the time. Midnight. He felt another touch.

He turned his head, finding Riza with her eyes half-closed. It was clear she wasn't fully up, hell, she was still in a dream-like state.

"Hawkeye?" he murmured. She scooted closer to him, sighing softly. Her face moved closer to his, her lips almost touching his. He blinked, fascinated. Her breath brushed his face softly. He suddenly backed away. "No, Hawkeye you're tired."

"Mm . . . you were just fine with it a second ago." He raised his brow.

"Hawkeye, where are we?"

"In my apartment."

"What city?"

"Lindbergh." Her old city. The one that he, her, and her father had lived in. She was dreaming, dreaming of when he . . .

"Go to sleep, Hawkeye. You need it." But it wasn't needed to be said, for she had already dozed off. He put his face into his hands, oh how things love to mess up for him.

* * *

End of chapter 4. Please review! :D

Again, I'm sorry for being sooooooooooooooooooooooo late. I don't blame you guys if you're totally enraged.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


End file.
